over time
by PrincessRotation
Summary: The more time he spends with her, the more moments he shares with her, the more he realizes. Sam/Freddie.


_my excuse for not uploading in ages is so shit and generic i know, "i've been really busy with school", but A-Levels are killing me man. Sorry. Hope this can tide you guys over until i write something with substance. x_

It's his birthday. Everyone puts in lots of effort for his gift, Carly buying him a camera, Spencer getting him socks with light up Pear phone logos on them, his Mom even relenting and buying him a new Pear Laptop (with parental safety that he manages to disable easily).  
He doesn't see her all day until just before his birthday meal, when she crashes into his room. She hands him a small baby blue cardboard box, and when he opens it, he finds inside a little cupcake. It's white with little coloured stars on it and he can tell she made it herself last minute down the street at 'Bake-A-Cake', but she actually got him something.  
He doesn't know why that means so much more than any other gift he got in comparison.

He comes over to her house for the first time. She lets him into her room, and it's dark, but it's all fairy lights strung everywhere and UV glow in the dark paint splashed up the walls and random quotes and pictures scribbled on them too. He can't help but think that this room is so typically Sam and he loves it. He wishes his mom would let him do something this cool with his room.  
He wants to leave his mark and so he persuades Sam to give him a glow in the dark marker, so he can write "Freddo was here!" Right above her bed on the ceiling, among the glow in the dark stars she has up there.  
When he gets home and gets into his own bed, he stares up at his own ceiling and imagines her looking up at what he's written, and thinking of him too.

It's Christmas time and there's a Christmas market on, on the outside streets of the town. She drags him along, and he resists at first, but he's glad in the end. He'd brought his camera along and so he records her dancing along the decorated streets, weaving in between the cute little christmassy stalls, buying candy nuts and German hot dogs, trying on Santa hats and buying trinkets for little stocking fillers. Music and the smell of food fills the air and he couldn't be happier. He watches her ice cold breath swirl out of her mouth as she laughs and dance off into the air, and puts the camera down to catch her into a hug. She normally rejects any kind of intimacy but tonight she's in an amazing mood and she throws her arms around his neck and twirls them around in the middle of the street, bumping into passers by and laughing even more.

They build a den in her room one night with blankets and more fairy lights, pillows scattered all over the floor. They talk, they talk about everything. About school, about friends, about Christmas coming so soon, about TV shows, movies, food, family, and finally Sam opens up little and actually talks to him about her troubles. He's shocked at how deep she can be sometimes and tries hard not to interrupt her. He knows she doesn't want any advice, she's too proud to take it, she likes to figure stuff out by herself. But she's only human and she just needs someone to listen sometimes.  
She falls asleep on his lap, his fingers brushing lightly through her soft curls with music playing softly in the background, and he wonders how something so cliche can feel so normal.

He comes with her to get her first tattoo. She says he's there to pay but really, he knows deep down she needs him to cold her hand. He's gotten pretty okay at comforting her.  
She selects this pretty little design which looks like there is a tiny piece of red string tied around her thumb in a perfect bow, and she gabbles on about it being to do with the red string of fate, an Asian belief that two people are connected by a red string (tied together by the gods) and they are destined to develop a great friendship, fall in love, or help each other in some way. And she looks so enchanted, and she believes in it so strongly that he can't help but believe it too. He holds her free hand while she is being tattoo-ed, but she doesn't wince once. She's too busy explaining more about her little tattoo to him and he's actually interested because maybe when she looks at that tiny pretend string it will remind her of him. He didn't ever really believe in soul mates until now.

They're sitting in the iCarly studio eating ice lollies and she's got a blue one and he's got a red one (_he keeps remembering Spencer asking that art teacher, 'wanna make purple? and he's trying to stop himself from blurting that out right now). _Her lips and tongue are all blue from the treat, and her lips look swollen and plumper than ever, and he's almost itching to throw himself at her.  
If Carly hadn't walked in who knows what he would have done.

He's doing his homework when she bursts into his room and suddenly his books are on the floor and she's got him pinned to the bed and she's kissing him, she's actually kissing him, and he's kissing back, and they're kissing, they're actually kissing. She draws back and licks her lips and he can see the satisfaction in her eyes.  
'What was that for?' He breathes, his hands ghosting her waists.  
"Like you haven't been wanting to do that for months now." She scoffs, and smirks as she gets off of him.  
She's gone as soon as she'd appeared and he's left panting and stunned with stars in his eyes.

She lets him hold her hand in public and nothing makes him happier. She's beautiful and funny and crazy and impulsive and _his_.  
He wants everyone to know that and so he pulls her that little bit tighter when everyone else is around and he kisses her a little bit longer.  
Soon she catches on and, oh jeez, she's _pissed_.  
"What am I, and object to you?" She screams at him, as he sighs and sits on his bed. "What, you feel you have to _claim_ me now?!"  
"No Sam, I just-"  
She looks like she wants to hit him but instead she just shouts. "You don't own me, Freddie. I'm my own person, okay? Maybe calling me your girlfriend is obviously too much for you to handle, since you're going so overboard with it. From now on, I'm not, okay?"  
"Sam, please don't do this-"  
"Shut up." She growls, leaving and slamming the door behind her for emphasis.  
He sits on his bed and tries to be angry at her but he just feels upset with himself. How did he manage to screw something that perfect up?

He's lying in bed that night when she slips into his room.  
She softly climbs into bed next to him and he sighs, wrapping his arm around her, and nuzzling his nose into her hair. She nuzzles into his chest and mumbles, "Sorry."  
He realizes she's in her pj's, and she must have walked here from her house. Sympathy hits him like a wall. She really must have felt terrible.  
"I'm sorry too. I know I don't 'own' you Sam. I just want you all to myself that's all."  
"I just... I just get a bit... Y'know, I have commitment problems and... I just freaked out I guess."  
"If you don't want to be my girlfriend Sammy, I get it." He breathed, stroking his hand up and down his arm. "It won't change my feelings for you."  
"I do want to be your girlfriend. I love you, you idiot."  
His breath hitches in his throat. He can't believe she actually admitted it. He always says it to her but normally she just nods or says thank you.  
"You do?"  
"Mmm."  
"I love you too, Sam."  
She nods and falls asleep.  
He's happy.

_nooooo i know this is bad but okay i can't write at the moment, love you guys though, when i get reviews it makes my whole day x10000 times better. LOVE YA X_


End file.
